Under The Mistletoe
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan and Caroline spend their first Christmas together.


**Under The Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Day, and it would be the first one that Stefan and Caroline would spend together as a couple. They had the boarding house to themselves as Damon was spending the day with Alaric and Bonnie.

Stefan had been busy all morning preparing the food he and Caroline would eat, and adding a few last minute decorations. Caroline would be here by lunchtime, they would exchange gifts together, and then sit down to eat.

He had just checked the turkey when there was a knock at the door. A huge smile covered his face, his heart skipping a beat in anticipation of seeing her lovely face. He had to stop himself from vamping to the door, his excitement at spending the day with the woman he loved made him almost giddy. He opened the door, his smile widening at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Stefan." Caroline giggled, her heart racing at the wonderfully big smile on his face. He looked so happy.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." Stefan took her hand and pulled her inside. He tilted his head up with a grin, watching as Caroline blushed and giggled as she saw the mistletoe above their heads.

Caroline leaned in, her eyes closing as her lips softly covered his. She sighed at the taste of him, now so familiar to her but always heart stopping and perfect. She placed her free hand on his chest, caressing the strong chest against her hand as she opened her mouth to Stefan's questing tongue.

Stefan raised his hands to cup her cheeks, his lips moving lovingly against hers, getting completely lost in the taste of her. He pulled back with a grin, breathless from the perfect kisses they always shared. He stroked his thumbs along her cheeks, marveling in how he got to do this whenever he wanted too, because Caroline was his.

Caroline blushed under Stefan's adoring gaze. He made her heart race whenever he looked at her, those mesmerizing green eyes made her feel like he could see into her soul. Biting her bottom lip, she gazed at Stefan from underneath her lashes as she held out a bag full of the presents she had got for him, "Here are your gifts."

Stefan smiled as he took the gifts from his girlfriend, he peeked into the bag, his smile widening at seeing the perfect and meticulously wrapped packages tied with a flawless ribbon. _His little perfectionist,_ he thought affectionately, her need to make everything perfect was one of the many reasons he loved her. He slid his hand in hers to lead her over to the couch, kissing her sweetly as he left her to get some glasses and drinks.

Caroline smiled as Stefan passed her a glass full of eggnog, "Thank you."

"I made it for us." Stefan ducked his head bashfully, his eyes practically sparkling with happiness as he quietly stated, "For our first Christmas together."

Caroline looked at Stefan equally as happy, and raised her glass up in a toast, "To our _first_ Christmas together."

Stefan raised his glass and clinked it with hers, "To the first of many Christmases to come spent with you." Seeing the way her eyes brightened at his words he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her lips lovingly. From this day forward he would never spend Christmas without her, or any holiday for that matter.

Caroline smiled as they broke apart, her eyes following him as he retrieved the wrapped gifts from under the tree. Her heart skipped a beat at the excitement she could see he was feeling, which only made her own increase until she was practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait for him to open his gifts, she hoped he liked them, especially one in particular. She clapped her hands together, her grin wide and bright as she giggled, "Who goes first?"

"I want you to open one of yours first." Stefan reached for a medium sized square package, he handed it to Caroline, watching her closely for her reaction as she opened it. The gasp she let out brought a smile to his face, unable to resist tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to stroke her cheek, "Do you like it, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded as she felt tears prick her eyes. She trailed her fingertips along the denim material, she couldn't believe that it was here. She took the denim jacket from the box admiring it for a moment, before she hugged the clothing to her chest, her wet eyes meeting Stefan's shining ones in awe, her voice was choked full of emotions, "How...? I-I thought it was lost back when Matt and I tried to blow up the heretics."

"It was." Stefan smiled, reverently touching the denim jacket she held to her chest, the emotions from the day she wore it filling him, as this was what she was wearing the first time he ever kissed her, "But they were living in my house. When I moved back in, I found it in one of the guest rooms mixed in with the many foreign possession in this house."

Caroline leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate embrace. The love she felt for this wonderful man made her heart throb, wondering how she ever got so lucky as to be loved by Stefan Salvatore. She smiled against his mouth to whisper, "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you." Stefan whispered back. He would never tire of hearing those three beautiful words from Caroline. Every time she said those words to him it felt just like the first time he heard it; his breath caught, his heart skipped a beat, he smiled uncontrollably, and a deep love filled his being.

Caroline pulled back with a giggle, "Open mine. The big one first."

Stefan opened his gift, part of him not wanting to tear her beautifully wrapped paper, but he knew she didn't mind. She was a giver, and watching others enjoy what she'd picked out for them brought her joy. He smiled, a new plaid shirt was laid on a bed of tissue paper. He tilted his head to look at her, a grin curling his lips.

"What?" Caroline shrugged, her own smile brightening her features, "I love you in plaid." She curled her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose against his cheek, "So hot." She pressed teasing kisses to his jawline, "My guilty pleasure."

"Mm." Stefan hummed, his hands falling to her waist as her lips caressed his jaw, "I think I need to go shopping for more plaid." He smiled as she giggled, the sound his favorite in the world, as every single thing was perfect if Caroline was laughing.

Caroline kissed Stefan sweetly before pulling back in excitement, "My turn!"

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head at how adorable she was. He gave her three of the little presents he got her, saving the best for last. He smiled as he watched her rip into the paper with enthusiasm, she was just like a child on Christmas morning. He only loved her more for seeing it.

Caroline smiled as she pulled out a bottle of Armani Diamonds perfume that she had once said that she liked the smell of. Once. She shook her head at how attentive Stefan was to everything she said. She opened the others, and smiled wider at the bath crystals and rose petals he got her. It was so thoughtful of him. She kissed his cheek, "I love it, thank you."

Stefan smiled at the immense happiness he felt at giving Caroline something she would love and enjoy. He ran his fingers through her hair, gazing at her with pure affection, "You deserve it, and so much more."

Caroline blushed, and handed him his next presents. She was excited for Stefan to see what she'd bought him, hoping that he would like it.

Stefan carefully unwrapped the paper, and his breath caught. It was a black leather journal with his name embossed on the front in gold cursive lettering. He reverently trailed his fingers across the letters in his name, a part deep inside thinking that she should have her name next to his.

"Open it up." Caroline whispered, her heart pounding as she waited with baited breath for Stefan to see what was on the first page of his new journal.

Stefan carefully opened it, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the feminine handwriting on the first page. His eyes filled with tears as he read it, his heart constricting in his chest, the love he felt for her increasing until he was sure he could feel it bubbling away in his veins.

 **My Dearest Stefan...**

 **I love you. I know I tell you that all the time, but I don't know if you realize just how deep you've gotten under my skin. When you left after Damon died, I knew that I was beginning to love you even then, and had most definitely already fallen for you otherwise it wouldn't have hurt me so much that you were gone. And now, almost two years later, I know that whatever I felt for you back then is nothing in comparison to how I feel for you now. I have never loved anyone so strongly, so fiercely and yet so gently at the same time, I didn't even think it was possible to be this in love with another person. I have always been independent, even when I was with someone, but with you I know I can be myself. The strong independent woman I am, and also the vulnerable, insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack. You let me be me. I can never thank you or love you enough to show you how much that means to me. But I'll try. Because I will love you for the rest of our eternal lives, Stefan Salvatore.**

 **Forever yours, Caroline Forbes**

Stefan had to swallow the lump in the back of his throat, his eyes swimming in tears. God, he loved her so much. He raised his shaking hand to her beautiful face, tenderly tracing his fingers down her cheek to cup her neck. He pulled her to him, moaning as they touched their lips to one another, his heart thumping hard in his chest at the love she invoked in him.

Caroline smiled against his mouth, feeling every bit of the love he felt in the deepness of his kiss. She meant every single word that she wrote, she loved him with her whole heart, and she could be her self completely with him. Falling in love with her best friend had been the hardest, the most heartbreaking, the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. She was glad that they were vampires, because a human lifetime would never be enough, not with Stefan. She wanted forever.

Stefan pulled back, keeping his hand on her neck, staring lovingly into those big beautifully blue eyes of hers. She sent shivers down his spine. She smiled at him and he just had to taste her smile, feel her infectious joy bleed into him. He chuckled as he released her lips, "I love it. Just in case you were unsure."

Caroline laughed, her eyes shining and her teeth gleaming, shaking her head with affection, "I can see that."

Stefan kissed her nose, "You're so cute."

Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"And now you look even cuter." Stefan smiled, sliding his hand down her arm to tangle with her fingers as he teased, "Is there anything you don't look beautiful doing?"

"Laundry." Caroline giggled.

"Nope." Stefan shook his head, an adoring smile on his face, "Even when you have your luscious curls piled on top of your head, and you're in leggings and an over sized shirt, you're still unbelievably gorgeous."

Caroline blushed, but a smile curved her lips. She bent her head to give him a quick kiss before rubbing her nose against his, "Open the rest of your presents, Stefan."

Stefan unwrapped his other gift. He chuckled at the bottle shaped like a clenched fist, Diesel Only The Brave, one of his favorite scents to wear, and of course his best friend and girlfriend rolled into one would know that. He kissed her on the cheek in thanks. He picked up the last one, unwrapped it, and smiled at the familiar snow globe in his hand. His eyes shot to Caroline's, his heart missing a beat when he saw that love in her gaze, "Caroline..."

Caroline reached across to cover the globe held within his hand with hers. She smiled lovingly at him, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand, "When you first gave me the snow globe, I didn't appreciate it. I thought it was something you picked up with no thought at all." She felt her cheeks redden as she chewed on her lip, "But... I never got rid of it. I kept it, because, eventually, and without me even realizing it, it suddenly began to mean everything to me."

Stefan dropped his head against hers, "It will mean everything to me too, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, tilting her head to meet his in a slow and tender embrace of their lips. She giggled as they pulled apart, "We better check the food."

"We have time for my last gift to you." Stefan placed a small rectangular box in her hands, his heart racing in anticipation at her reaction.

Caroline unwrapped it, opened the box, and gasped. It was a solid silver chain, with a heart on it; the outer gem was pink, and the inner was a cream colored gem with blue and pink tones in it. She turned her shining eyes on Stefan, "It's beautiful. What are the stones."

Stefan scooted closer to her side so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder, his right hand splayed against the small of her back, his left he almost embraced her with as he pointed out the gems, "The pink one is Tourmaline, and the cream is Opal." He dropped a kiss against her shoulder, "They're are both your birthstone."

"I love it." Caroline took her hair and swept it up off her neck, "Put it on for me?"

"My pleasure." Stefan kissed the side of her neck, loving the little hitch in her breathing. He took the necklace, placed it around her neck, and hooked the clasp. He went back to his spot on her shoulder, pride and love and possessiveness filling him as he saw _his gift_ resting delicately against her breastbone.

"Don't forget the food, Stefan." Caroline giggled as Stefan seemed more interested in spreading kisses across her shoulder and neck.

Stefan groaned playfully, tightening his arm around her waist, burying his face in her curls as he moaned, "Do I have to?"

Caroline leaned her head against him, giggling delightfully at Stefan's playfulness, "If you want your hard work to go to waste, be my guest." She trailed her fingertips along his arm, smiling at the hum he let out, "But personally, I can't wait to eat what you've made because you're a great cook." She placed a sloppy kiss against his cheek, "And I'm starving!"

"Fine!" Stefan grumbled, releasing Caroline as he stood up. He held his hands out to her, smiling as she automatically slid her fingers between his, "But my girl is coming with me."

Caroline followed him willingly.

* * *

After a big turkey dinner with all the trimmings they were back on the couch, Caroline lying against Stefan's chest, his arms holding her loosely, running his fingers lazily across her back, his face nuzzled in her hair as he savored the feel of his girl in his arms. It was the best Christmas he'd had in years. No fighting, no heartbreak, no life and death situations, just the perfect day spent in bliss with the girl he loved more than life.

Caroline sighed, the feel of Stefan's hands against her skin was both relaxing and had her skin humming with heat. She rubbed her nose into his chest, breathing in his masculine scent as she smiled. She truly did love him more than she'd ever love anyone before. She turned her head to rest her head against his chest, humming as she heard the sound of his heart thumping beneath her ear. She had fallen asleep many times listening to the sound, after a passionate night of making love, and the nights when they were exhausted and just fell into each others arms. She glanced at the tree, frowning as she noticed there was no angel on top, "You don't have an angel on your tree."

Stefan smiled, tugging her closer to his body, "I was wondering when you were going to notice that."

"Is there a reason you don't?" Caroline asked, the control freakiness in her needing to fix it to make the tree perfect.

Stefan chuckled into her hair, knowing that she needed to finish the tree or she couldn't relax. His beautiful control freak, he loved her so much. He dropped a kiss on her head before sliding out from beneath her, missing the warmth of her body beneath her. He retrieved the angel from the throne where he's hidden it. He came back to the couch, smiling warmly at Caroline, "I wanted you to do it."

Caroline brightened, a megawatt grin spreading across her face. She jumped up, taking the ornament from Stefan, and approaching the tree. She went on her tiptoes but was still unable to reach the top of the tree. Her breath hitched as she felt Stefan's hands at her waist, and the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"Let me help you with that." Stefan's voiced was a whisper, lifting her effortlessly so that she could place the angel on the tree. He slid her down his body, almost groaning at the feel of her curves sliding against his, his breathing deepening as his member twitched to life in his pants.

Caroline felt heat pool in her core at feeling every inch of Stefan's body against her, and the way his hands were sliding beneath her flowing top made her skin set on fire. She couldn't help herself, she pushed her ass back into his hips. She chuckled as he groaned, and rubbed himself against her.

Stefan turned her in his arms until she was facing him. He grinned at her, leaning in to brush his nose against her cheek he whispered against her skin, "Look up."

Caroline was distracted by the feel of him against her skin, so it took her a moment before she registered what he said. She tilted her head up, giggling as she spotted the mistletoe above their heads. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning at him, "You planned this, huh Stefan?"

"Maybe..." Stefan smirked before nipping at her neck, soothing the bite with a swipe of his tongue, humming at the gasp she let out. He continued to trail his mouth along the column of her neck, his hands pushing the material of her top up her chest, smoothing his hands along her body as he lifted it off her.

Caroline raised her hands above her head to let Stefan pull it all the way off. Once her hands were free she went to his shirt and pulled it off him quickly as she wanted access to his skin. She ran her fingers across his stomach, and then up his pectoral muscles to his shoulders then back down his arms. She lowered her mouth to his chest, and left little bites across his abs. She loved the way she could feel his muscles jump beneath her mouth.

Stefan moaned, ghosting his fingers along her back to unhook her bra, moving the pieces across her back to fall off her shoulders to fall to the floor. He hooked his finger under her chin to pull her to his lips, kissing her with passionate intensity, cupping her breasts in his palms, moaning at the weight of them in his hands, before he brushed his thumbs against her nipples, smiling at the moan she let out. He smiled into her mouth, before he began trailing his hands down her abdomen.

Caroline broke the kiss to pant heavily against his mouth, their eyes connecting in a heat filled gaze. She bit into her lip as she felt his fingers against her waistband, nodding before coming back to his lips, moaning as the kiss grew in intensity. She reached for his jeans, undoing them quickly, both of them stepping out of their pants. She cupped his bulge through his boxers, stroking along his shaft a few times before she heard him growl.

Stefan never stopped kissing her as he ripped her underwear off her and himself, taking her by the waist as he lifted her up, her legs curling around his waist automatically, and he lowered her onto his cock. He released a moan as he was fully sheathed inside of her tight pussy, his arm tightening around her waist to hold her, his other sinking into her mess of curls.

Caroline gasped as he began to move, pulling his length almost all the way out before he slid back in. She cradled his jaw with one hand, while her other she snuck around his back to hold onto him. She kissed him ardently, their mouths moving frantically against each other, moans and groans falling from their lips to be swallowed by the other.

Stefan adjusted their hips to hit a deeper angle inside of her, he was rewarded by her head throwing back as she cried out. He repeated his motion, sliding out to thrust back in harder than last time. She cried out again, her muscles twitching around him. He groaned, moving his mouth along her collarbone as he thrust deep within her, feeling his own orgasm build in the base of his spine. He quickened his hips, pounding her channel and bundle of nerves relentlessly as he groaned.

Caroline hung onto Stefan's shoulder, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he sent blades of pleasure rocking through her on every slam of his cock inside her. She cried out incoherently, her eyelids fluttering as her whole body exploded in shocks, her walls contracted around his dick as she came.

Stefan growled as he felt the trembling of her muscles around him, slamming his hips faster in her pussy as he felt his balls tighten. He slammed his dick inside her one last time, shuddering as he flooded her channel with his seed. He fist his hand in her hair, pulling her back to him for a hungry kiss, she responded immediately, kissing him back with just as much passion despite them both having just come.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowed their kiss down to a loving exchange of lips. She nuzzled her nose into his, smiling in happiness at the man she loved, wishing this day to never end.

Stefan smiled back, leading her over to the couch where he laid her on her back covering her with his body. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in as he spread kisses along her skin.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Caroline and Stefan were still wrapped around each other on the couch, naked save for a throw haphazardly thrown around them. They had been content to lay with one another, lazily kissing as their hands roamed along their skins.

Caroline ran her fingers through Stefan's hair, smiling at the hum of pleasure he let out. She looked toward the window, and a huge smile covered her face. She shook him to get him out of his relaxed state, "Oh my god, Stefan, look!"

"What is it?" Stefan frowned at having to lift himself off of Caroline, he was very much enjoying being _her_ blanket, and listening to the sound of her breath. It was the most relaxed he had ever been in a very long time.

Caroline giggled at the grumble from her boyfriend, he was so cute when she cut short cuddle time, he always became broody whenever she left his arms. It was adorably sweet, and she loved that about him. She took hold of his chin to point his face toward the window, and whispered in wonder, "It's snowing!"

Stefan could not help smile at the wondered awe Caroline was in. He had seen snowfall in almost every part of the world, he had seen it as he climbed Everest, and it did not hold the same magic to him anymore as it did to his blonde love. But just because it had lost meaning for him, didn't mean he would throw a dampener on his girlfriends joy.

Caroline jumped off the couch, twirling in excitement, "Let's play in the snow!"

"Okay." Stefan smiled, of course he would agree with her, he would do anything with her, so long as he could be by her side.

Caroline squealed and almost vamped to the front door, she was stopped before she could open the door by Stefan's hand on her wrist. She looked over her shoulder at him, raising her brow, "What?"

"Don't you think we should put some clothes on?" Stefan smirked, caressing his hand across her butt before giving it a light tap.

Caroline spun around so that her back was to the door, a devious smile on her face, running the fingers of her left hand down his chest while with the right she curled her hand around the door handle. She bit her lip, sending him a flirty look as she lowered her voice to a sexy whisper, "I don't plan on wearing any clothes!" Then she opened the door and vamped outside in the snow.

Stefan ran to the open the door, shaking his head in disbelief, as the beautifully unpredictable blonde ball of nakedness that was his girlfriend giggled about in the snow. Did he mention she was naked? He thanked his lucky stars that the only people who visited the boarding house knew not to come today, and that it was tucked away so that they had privacy. No one saw Caroline this way but him. Throwing his inhibitions behind him he took a step out onto the snowy ground.

Caroline grinned brightly as Stefan came towards her. She couldn't believe he was actually outside in the snow with her, _completely naked_. She laughed wildly as she jumped into his arms, not in a dissimilar way to how she was holding him while they made love earlier. She looked into his bemused eyes, feeling her chest throb at how much he loved her that he would follow her out here, "You did it!"

"You are crazy, Ms Forbes." Stefan shook his head as he laughed with her. His crazy, stunning, amazing, perfect, best friend/girlfriend/love of his life. She was basically everything to him, and he would do a million more crazy things with her just to see her beam at him in pure happiness. There was no better sight than Caroline smiling at him. He would do absolutely anything to get that smile on her face.

Caroline was still laughing as she kissed him tenderly, stroking her fingers underneath his eyes. She pulled back with a giggle, "Let's go back inside before we freeze to death!"

"Uh uh, you got me out here, and I'm not letting you just go back in because you're cold." Stefan grinned back at her, running his hands along her sides as her eyes began to widen in realization a second before he dug his fingers into her side tickling her. She screamed loudly trying to wiggle out of his arms, but he was stronger so he could maintain a grip on her while continuing to torture her, "Besides vampires can't freeze to death."

"Want to bet on that?" Caroline giggled once before she rocked her hips with a force that sent them tumbling to the ground, Stefan's back coming into contact with the snowy ground first making him yelp. She was going to laugh again when Stefan suddenly rolled on top of her, and she gasped as the freezing snow met her bare back. She arched her back trying to get away from the coldness but it was no use, it had seeped into her bones making her shiver.

Vampires couldn't freeze to death, but they could damn well feel the cold.

Stefan smiled down at her, laughing at the adorable pout on her face. He kissed her on her ice cold nose, before he swept her into his arms, her legs curling around his waist as he led her back in to the warm house. He nuzzled her cheek, feeling the shivers she was trying to suppress wrack her body. He kissed her temple, "Do you want to steal Damon's tub?"

"Mmm, sounds great." Caroline kissed across his neck as she giggled, "I could do with warming up."

"Then I'll have you warm in no time." Stefan smiled into her hair as he led her to the big bathtub in his brothers room.

* * *

After their bath, they were both wrapped in bathrobes. Stefan took her hand and led her to his room. After giving the house over to Lily and the heretics, then finally getting it back, it was a relief to have his own room back to just how he had left it months ago. Only even better because some of Caroline's things had started to migrate into his room.

Caroline looked deeply into his eyes as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. She did the same to him, pushing it off his shoulders to pool at their feet. She stepped toward him, cradling his face as she brought their mouths together.

Stefan's hands went to her waist, walking her backwards toward the bed until the back of her legs hit the edge. He slid his hand along her back as he lowered her to the bed, his other he tangled with hers and raised it above her on the bed. He lined up their hips, and with one buck he was buried inside of her again. They both released a moan at the feel,

Caroline raised her knees to cradle him between her thighs, the heel of her feet digging into his sexy ass, encouraging him to move deeper within her. She moaned as he began to glide within her, his cock sliding so sensually inside her that it set her insides on fire. She dislodged their mouths to moan in pleasure.

Stefan gazed into her beautiful eyes as he moved inside of her, the clenching of her muscles around his length as he slid in and out of her pussy made him shudder. He tightened his hand in hers, holding onto her for purchase as he rolled his hips faster and harder. He wanted to make her come undone beneath him, and bring her as much as ecstasy as she was giving him.

Caroline could feel herself start to fly, the way he moved his hips into her was bringing her to the edge. She cupped his jaw, watching the way his green eyes darkened further with lust, she pulled him closer to her whispering, "I love you." Just before she fell off the edge with a cry of his name.

Stefan rocked his hips harder against her, his pupils almost blown wide with lust as he felt the familiar tingle in his spine. He slid his arm our from under her to tangle with her other hand, bringing them both above her head as he bucked into her again and again until finally he froze, growling out as he came inside of her, "I love you."

Caroline watched the pleasure transform his face, smoothing out every line, and relaxing his features as he flooded her with his seed. She pushed kisses wherever she could reach as he came down from his high, on his chest, his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips.

Stefan moaned into her mouth as he kissed her languidly, their lovemaking making his eyes feel heavier. All he wanted to do was fall asleep with Caroline nestled in his arms where she belonged. He pulled back with a smile, gazing at her in pure adoration, nuzzling his nose into her cheek as he breathed in their combined scents. His favorite scent of all.

Caroline scooted up the bed until her head rest on the pillow, smiling as Stefan followed her, curling his arm around her waist to pull her close to him. Their smiled into each others eyes as she covered them with the blanket.

Stefan ran the back of his hand down the side of her cheek reverently, "Merry Christmas, Caroline."

Caroline kissed the tips of his fingers as she nestled into his body, sighing at the feel of his arms around her, "Merry Christmas, Stefan."

THE END

AN – MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's Christmas Eve for me so it is the beginning of Christmas for me ;) Have a great time everyone, and I hope you get everything you wanted.


End file.
